Green eyes and private tutors
by Ladymischief09
Summary: Tory is tony Starks adoptive daughter who was sent to England for two years because of her studies but after getting suspended for the second time in one year tony has finally had enough of his daughters trouble making and decided to punish her with the help of a certain god of mischief. AN: i don't own anything! Please don't sue me! (DISCLAIMER)
1. Chapter 1 Mischief meets trouble

**Chapter 1. Iron daughter.**

It was another gloomy day in _Wycombe Abbey School,_ where a certain red haired daughter of the so called iron man is hiding behind a nearby wall. She was panting heavily, beads of sweat collected on her forehead making her red hair damp and stick to her face. She had been running for hours and her legs were starting to hurt.

But seriously, if her father hadn't sent her to such a dull and ancient place she wouldn't be in the current situation. So she decided to blame everything on tony. If he had let her stay in new york she wouldn't be hiding behind a wall. A loud tapping of shoes coming towards her direction interrupted tory's train of thought. She strained her ears to hear what they were conversing about.

"Wait till i find her, that little brat is so gonna regret ever messing with me!" Tory immediately knew who the girl was talking about and why she was so mad. But it wasn't her fault that she accidentally spilled cranberry juice all over her skirt! After all it was her who tripped her during lunch. And tory wasn't planning on apologising, after all it wasn't her fault.

"Are sure about what your going to do Amanda? After all her father is very famous, you might get into trouble if you continue" Another girl said. Tory noticed her from french class she's one of Amanda van hall's friends. Her name is Vanessa Redwood and her father is a very wealthy man that owns a trading company in japan.

Amanda scoffed at what her friend said. "Of course I'm sure, her father may be iron man but that doesn't mean she can mess with me" Amanda van hall is snotty little wench from London, her father owns half the school and other various businesses like hotels and casinos.

This was one of the reasons why i hated private schools, everybody is so snobby and mean, even the teachers here are mean. Sure i may have spilled cranberry juice on her skirt and sure maybe she was a little humiliated, but a little humiliation doesn't kill anybody cause if it did id be dead already so why does she have to be such a bitch about it?

"Anyway, i was snooping around my fathers office the other day and you wouldn't believe the dirt i was able to dig up about that little hag" tory perked up as she listened more closely to what gossip Amanda has found out about her now. This girl was always making stuff up about her. she even once told everybody that i was once a prostitute. Can you believe that sick woman?!

"Really? What did you find out"

Amanda smirked like a mad woman. "I read on her student profile that she isn't really tony Starks daughter, she was adopted by him ten years ago. Can you believe it?! And she even had the nerve to think herself better than us when obviously her parents didn't even want her and now her foster father probably sent her here because he grew tired of her!" Tory felt fresh tears sting the back of her eyes as she swallowed heavily. Who does this bitch think she is? Talking about her and her family like she knew everything! How dare she talk about tony like that?!

Tory felt the anger boil deep in her veins as she stomped towards the gossiping girls her nostrils flared and her entire body felt hot with anger!

"Well, if it isn't little miss pretender! So you finally showed your ugly fac-" Amanda was cut off mid sentence as Tory's fist connected with her nose. A sickening sound of bone cracking beneath her fist made tory's eyes flare with anger and violence. Vanessa stood there mouth agape as she watched the scene before her. Amanda fell on the concrete floor of the ancient corridor with a heavy thud, tears starting to form in her eyes as she held her visibly swollen and bleeding nose, surely with the weight of the impact of tory's fist her nose is gonna need some serious repair or maybe she should just get a brand new nose because if you look at it and how its sticking out in a very odd angle it is far beyond normal and even farther from pretty.

"If you ever talk about me or my dad like that ever again is swear your nose isn't going to be the only thing thats broken" she then walked away.

Its been two weeks since she broke Amanda van halls nose and was suspended for three damned weeks. And now she's sitting on her fathers private plane heading towards new york. Oh god, she's in for quite a lecture from her dad. Lets just hope aunt pepper wont take it too seriously.

After an hour the plane soon descended on the platform, and soon enough i got off the plane and the minute my foot touched the ground tony stark appeared from the heavy metal doors of the hellicarrier with a look on his face that said 'oh you're in big trouble young lady' and all i wanted to do was run back inside the plane and go back to England! For the first time in my entire life i truly feared my father.

"H-hey dad, long time no see.." She said nervously. Okay Tory just calm down, I'm sure he's not that mad. Just play it cool and smooth and everything will be oka-

"VICTORIA ELIZABETH STARK!"

Great! So he is _'mad'_ just my luck!

"YOU PUNCHED AMANDA VAN HALL?!" He yelled as soon as he was right in front of her

"D-dad le-let me explai-" tony cut her off with a full blown lecture.

"What in the world were you thinking?! This is the second time you've been suspended, what do you have to say for yourself huh young lady?" His nostrils flared while he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It wasn't even my fault!" Tory yelled "she was the one who asked for it so.." She turned her gaze to the ground.

"So, so what? You gave it to her? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Tony said with both his hands on his hips. "No dad, thats not what i meant! Come on just hear me out"

"I did hear you out Victoria! I listened to you when you said you wanted to switch schools and i agreed if you could go this whole year with out getting into trouble, but what do you do? You punch your classmate then get suspended!" Tony's eyes were so big they looked like they were gonna fall out of their sockets "why do you have to be so stubborn all the time young lady?!"

"She gets it from you you know!" A female voice said behind tony. Both father and daughter turned their heads and saw pepper walking towards them, her heels making clicking noises as they touched the ground.

"Aunt pepper!" Tory said with a big smile as the older woman came to hug her.

"I missed you so much kiddo" she smiled at tory.

"I missed you too" thank god for pepper if not my dad would've dragged me back to England in his iron man suit by now.

"Pepper i know you love her but please don't take her side on this one" tony said while rubbing his temple. Pepper squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

"And why shouldn't i?" She asked in a daring tone. "Because you'll spoil her and then she'll never learn her lesson" pepper shrugged and said "well whatever crime she did she must've done for a reason and maybe its not entirely her fault so don't be so hard on her tony"

"Fine, i give up you win lets just get inside and um... Introduce you to the gang" he said while making weird hand gestures.

Pepper and i walked away from my dad and headed towards the door but not before hearing tony mumble 'crazy woman'

"I heard that!" Pepper yelled over her shoulder making tony sigh with frustration.

This was the first time I've ever been on board the hellicarrier and trust me it looked nothing like the magical HQ of super heroes that I've always imagined it would be. To me it looked just like a normal office HQ except with all the latest technology and super buff body guards and a boss wearing all black leather and an eye patch. Whats so special about that?

"Where are we going?" I asked pepper.

"Well, since its your first time on board i thought you should at least meet the whole gang before i let you go back to the house."

"Oh yeah i heard you guys remodelled both the house and the stark tower." Tory said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, but don't worry we also made sure that your room was made to perfection!" Pepper smiled brightly and i smiled back. "Thanks peps"

We stood in front of a set of heavy double doors. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves i always feel anxious while meeting new people what more a group of super heroes. I took another deep breath and smoothed out my school uniform.

I looked at pepper "how do i look?" I said nervously. Pepper turned to me and smoothed out my naturally wavy red hair. "You look perfect" she said and then smiled at me.

"You ready?" She asked me. I just nodded in response and pepper opened the doors and revealed a room full of people that i recognise only from the TV.

Every one looked at her expectantly as if waiting for her to say something but suddenly her mouth felt as dry as sandpaper and it became hard to breathe.

Ok calm down tory. They are just ordinary people who just so happened to have extraordinary powers so what's there to be anxious about? Right? Just play it cool and smooth. Okay here it goes I'm going to say something.

"Hi" and that was all that came out of my mouth. _smooth. real smooth _stark...


	2. Chapter 2 Mischief and mind games

Chapter 2. Mischief and mind games

"Hi" was all i was able to say. God! I can't believe that I'm meeting the worlds most mightiest heroes and all i can say is hi. I hate my brain.

Everyone looked at her and there was an awkward silence until Thor spoke with his booming voice.

"Welcome! You must be the man of irons daughter! If i recall correctly my dear lady's name is Victoria" He came towards her and gave her a huge bear hug. C-cant breathe!

"C-can't breathe!" She gasped and finally he let go of her looking a bit sheepish.

"Forgive me, i was just so excited to meet you, tony has told us many tales about your misadventures!" 'Misadventures' _really dad? Really?_ So while he's been working and trying to save the world my dad's been babbling to the avengers about my clumsiness and stupidity?! _Great! Just freaking great!_

"Its alright! Im a big hugger myself, just not as strong or bone crushing as you. Really? My dads been talking about me? Like seriously? But don't worry I'm not really as dumb and self destructive as he makes me sound, sure i may be a bit clumsy and stupid at times bu-" everyone was staring at her like she was a madman . Oh god she's been rambling again.

"Oh sorry i didn't mean to ramble, its just that i tend to do that when I'm _really really _nervous or intimidated, oh but I'm not saying that you guys look scary or anything like that and- sorry, sorry I'm doing it again aren't i?" Tory blushed a faint shade of red and stared at her feet. Tony was laughing at his daughter.

"So Victoria is it? How old are you again?" Natasha said while getting up from her chair and coming towards her. Oh my god! She's so pretty! Like a russian porcelain doll.

"U-um, seventeen" i said nervously. She raised an eyebrow and stared tory straight in the eyes.

"Wow, don't you think you're a bit _too_ normal to be tony's kid? When he said his daughter was coming i was expecting to see a three headed dog with the spine of a jelly fish but guess i was wrong." Tony just glared at the woman.

"Yeah well i guess i didn't inherit his genes, and whew thank god i didn't" tory joked and everyone laughed, even barton laughed at the comment. Soon enough everyone has gathered around her on the table. Each one of them asking her questions about herself or telling her stories about the latest news in new york while shes been in England for the last two years.

Thor was just in the middle of telling her about Asgard when the doors opened.

I was so shocked when the door slammed open. A tall man entered the room. His skin looked like he'd never gone out in the sun before and his hair was black as night and was slicked back. His bone structure was so evident and sharp that it could slice through air. He had the most beautiful eyes, were they blue? Green? Or grey? I couldn't tell. He wore a sharp black suit and a green scarf. He looked like a dashing dark prince.

He scanned the room with his eye with a disinterested look on his face and finally his gaze dropped upon tory who was gaping at him like a fish. He walked towards the group with the grace and air of someone who was oozing with self confidence and charm.

"Forgive me for my lateness but i ran to a bit of trouble on the way here" he had a vague british accent.

"Ah, brother! It is alright, we were just chatting with our new friend lady Victoria. Come and join us brother" Thor said enthusiastically to the man. The man looked at tory with a weird look in his eyes, as if he was contemplating something in his mind.

He came to wards her and looked at her straight in the eyes. Tory's sapphire orbs were entranced by his mysterious emerald ones.

"Greeting m'lady, it is a pleasure to have met you. I am Loki, second prince of Asgard and brother of Thor." He reached out his hand to her and tory hesitantly took it. But instead of shaking it Loki lifted it to his mouth. Letting his lips lightly brush her knuckles before returning it.

My heart was beating so damn fast. Im pretty sure I'm as red as a tomato right now. Wait, did he say his name is Loki? _The Loki?!_ The one who tried to take over new york just a year and a half ago?! What the f***?! What the hell is a guy like him doing with the avengers? Why aren't they trying to tackle him to the ground or take back to Asgard?!

"Wait? What? Did you just say your name is Loki?" I asked him and he just smirked at me.

"I take it your father did not inform you of my current living situation and the agreement?" He looked at tony and then back at tory. What the hell is this man or should i say 'god' talking about? And why was he giving my dad strange looks as if he was communicating with him?!

"Uh, no. What do you mean by _'living situation' _and '_agreement?_'" Oh this is going to be bad, i can feel it. I should've ran back to the plane the minute i saw that look on my fathers face.

"Im pretty sure you find out soon enough" Loki gave her a smile. But not just any smile. It was his half naughty half nice smile, which only made her blush even more.

"Now if you'll excuse me i will be taking my leave, there are things i must discuss with miss foster about the research. Doctor banner, stark if you wouldn't mind following me to the lab." Dad and doctor banner nodded and followed him out.

What the f*** does he mean by that! Is he trying to play mind games with me using his silver tongue?! Ive decided just now that i hate that guy!


	3. Chapter 3 Romance novels and hurricanes

CHAPTER 3. Romance novels and hurricanes

Its been a whole week ever since i got back from England and every single day for that past week i have been nothing but bored. You'd think that having access to the HQ of the worlds mightiest heroes would be as exciting as travelling through time but trust me. Its not. Not even to the tiniest bit! Even the so called avengers are bored. Everyones just slumping around hoping for some horrible catastrophe just so that the world can become a bit more exciting and less boring. And the worst part is the fact that I'm not allowed to go anywhere else other than home and the hellicarrier. It would seem that being suspended automatically means I'm also grounded. Well now i understand what they meant when people say that _Life's a bitch_. The most excitement we've probably had for the past week was the coffee machine breaking down. I can't believe this place only has _one_ coffee machine!

"Dad" tory said as she entered tony Starks office.

"Dad" still tony didn't look at her. He seemed preoccupied staring at nothing.

"DAD!" Finally tony turned to face his only daughter.

"Yup, what is baby?" He asked her as he sat in his chair and started looking at some papers.

"Can i please go some place else rather than just going home?" She asked pleadingly.

"No, your _still_ grounded." Tony said not even looking at her.

"But dad I've been stuck here for the past few days! Can't you at least let me go to the library?!" Tory whined to her father.

"Hmmn.." Tony looked at his daughter and thought about it for a minute.

"Fine.." He said and she immediately jumped with happiness. "YES! I love yo so much daddy!" She ran towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, you can go..._BUT_..." Uh-oh theirs a _'but_' i knew there was a catch...damn i should've seen this coming.

"But...?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"But, you have to have a bodyguard." Okay, a bodyguard hmn.. A bodyguards fine, I've had bodyguards before. "Okay, but who will it be? Did you hire bodyguard for me?" His answer to my question was a smirk. I have a really bad feeling about this.

"Okay so if your just gonna give me your creepy mad scientist grin as an answer ill just leave you to your evil plotting then." I walked away from him but before i could leave he called out to me again.

"Oh and tory baby, your bodyguard will meet you at the chopper. Have fun" was what he said before dismissing me.

So i walked to the chopper. Finally! Thank god or odin or whoever for giving me back my freedom! I finally reached the chopper that was parked by the platform. When i entered i jumped up with excitement of being able to get away from this dreaded place. But where the hell is my damned bodyguard i thought that he or she was already waiting for me.

I sat quietly in the chopper waiting for my said_ 'bodyguard' _who was already Fifteen minutes late. And then i heard someone climb up the chopper. "You're fifteen minutes late! And because of you i might not make it to the library before it closes. And you were supposed to be efficient as my bodyguard and-" i turned around and was shocked to see Loki standing there instead of my bodyguard.

"Oh, well then _forgive_ my tardiness m'lady, i hope i can be of better service to you." His smirk told me that he was _not_ sorry at all. I could feel my cheeks and my ears heating up. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

He then took my hand and placed a kiss on my knuckles letting his lips linger just a tad too long.

Oh! Gods i hate this man or god or whatever!

Once we got to the library i immediately ran towards the bookshelves. Ah! _Sweet sweet_ mind boggling literature. Loki followed me to a nearby table and sat across me as i set down my books. A smirk plastered to his godly face. I tried to ignore him and read the first set of books that i got from the shelves.

Ive only been reading for half an hour and i seriously cant stand it anymore! Why was he looking at me like that! For goodness sake can't he at least do me the favour of blinking?!

Tory closed the book she was reading not bothering to mark the page she only read half way.

"Why are _you_ looking at me like that?" She asked.

"Why do _you_ read romance novels?" He counter questioned her. An evil grin playing at the corner of his lips.

"Thats none of your business. You didn't answer my question" she glared at him

"Neither did you. But these midgardian work of fiction, I find it all too unrealistic. Like this Shakespeare person for instance. His perspective of love is too exaggerated and irrational." He said crossing his legs and leaning back in his leather chair.

"How can you say that?! shakespeare is a romance genius! Have even read his novels?!" She almost yelled at him.

"As a matter of fact i have and i say it was a good waste of my precious time."

"That is not true! You're only saying that because you don't have the slightest bit of idea about what love means." His eyes suddenly become so cold and hollow that it almost made her shiver.

"You dare tell me that i've no knowledge of what love is miss stark? Well i suppose that meagre brain of yours wouldn't understand what it truly feels to love and have that love turn on you and betray you!" He hissed at her

"You mortals do not truly understand the burden of loving others and facing the consequence of never having that love returned because of the monster that they think you are and in the end those who love the most are the ones who suffer the most." His voice was now dripping with venom and hatred and it made tory's heart ache after hearing such hateful words.

Soon after they left the library they went back to the hellicarrier. They were both silent and tory did not wish to speak in fear of seeing Loki's dark and violent eyes. She truly felt the hurricane hidden behind those elegant features and silver tongue. But he was no monster. that she knew. No. He was a mystery yet to unfold.

It has been two days since her last meeting with Loki and tory couldn't erase the memory of his cold eyes staring at her with such hatred and contempt. It almost drove her to the very edge of her sanity and she couldn't quite put her finger on why? Why was she so bothered by his hostile and harsh words when she already knew that he was a cold and brooding man. Yet she could not help but notice the pain and the disgust that Loki has written on his face when ever his brother would greet him or talk to him. It saddened her whenever she'd notice his dark lashes flutter half way when ever one of the avenger would bring up his past. Maybe it was because she felt pity for him. Yes. She that's probably the main reason why she always follow him with her gaze, she pitied him but still that does not change the fact that she hates him. Because he is a cruel, cold hearted and insensitive man or god.

It was already 11:30 in the evening when pepper Potts got home from a conference meeting and the moment she walked through the glass doors she could smell the sweet aroma of freshly baked cookies and there was only one person in the house that can bake such sweet smelling confectionaries. She took off her black heels and padded on to the kitchen and of course her guess was right.

Tory was just taking the last batch of cookies out of the oven when she noticed pepper standing by the doorway. The older woman smiled at her and tory couldn't help but smile back.

"Hey aunt pepper, welcome home!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey their kiddo, what doing up so late at night?" Pepper walked to the counter bar and sat on one of the counter stools.

"Yeah well i couldn't really sleep so i thought id bake some cookies to pass the time. But it seems as though i made a little too much" pepper notice a huge pile of cookies on the corner and another pile in a huge jar.

"Wow. You surely outdid yourself tonight" tory smiled sheepishly "anyway want some? They're choco mint chip cookies" she said to pepper.

"Yeah sure id love one, they're my favourite flavour" pepper grabbed a cookie from a tray thats been cooling down for ten minutes and took a small bite.

"Wow! These are delicious. Where did you learn how to make these?" She said taking another bite off the huge cookie.

"I learned it from my cooking classes back in England"

"Hmn, okay spill. Whats bothering you? You don't usually stay up this late to bake cookies and every time you do theres always something bothering you" pepper knew her all too well. Tory sighed heavily. And she grabbed a green box from under the counter and started putting a dozen cookies inside.

"Have you ever felt like you've been staring at a puzzle for so long and yet you just can't figure out how to put the pieces together?" Tory asked while putting a gold ribbon on top of the box.

Pepper pursed her lips but then smiled at her.

"Hmn, thats a tough one...but, look at it this way, instead of just staring at the puzzle straight out why don't you try seeing it in a different angle. Because sometimes puzzles can be confusing and deceiving but once you get a clue of what it originally looks like you'll find that it is a piece of cake"

Tory gave her a smile "thank peps. You always know what to say, I'm really hoping you'd become my mom someday" and pepper just smiled at her and then she said good night and went to bed and so did tory.


	4. Chapter 4 Cookies

**Chapter 4. Cookies and laptops**

It had been two days since Loki had encountered Tory and he was starting to think that he may have offended her. But why should he care about what she feels. The thing is that._ He doesn't_. He doesn't care about how she feels nor does he want to. It was far beneath him to care about the feelings of a mortal teenage girl. Still it did not change the fact that he was surprised to see a box laying on top of his desk. He sat on his high back leather chair and observed the package. It was a small green box with some sort of gold ribbon on top. Loki leaned back on his chair and thought for a moment, he lightly rubbed his lower lip as if in deep thought. Which he was. Finally he decided to set the odd box aside and just focus on his work. He stared at his laptop with intense focus, he had learned that not all midgardian technology was stupid. Some of them were actually pretty useful just like his laptop which he used so often in doing his job as an ally for SHIELD. He sat in his chair in silence, his eyes dutifully scanning the screen of the laptop, but he just couldn't help but glance at the little box sitting idly at the corner of his ornate desk. He turned back his attention to the screen._ 'Focus' _he said in his head. _'Focus Loki'_ he repeated once more. He glanced to the corner again. '_Oh damn it'_ he thought. He looked around to see if any one was looking through the glass doors of his office and only saw his secretary eyeing him suspiciously from behind her desk. She had a dazed look on her face and was almost drooling from the sight of him._ 'Oh how he hated that woman. All she ever do was stare at him morning till noon and if she's not doing that she's trying to sexually harass him."_

Loki sighed to himself and mumble a "crazy midgardian woman" he looked back at the package and thought _'oh what the hell'_ he took the package from the corner and placed in front of him. A card was attached to the ribbon. But of course he already knew who its from. He opened the small card and looked at the girlish hand writing that said _'Thanks for the company, although i really hate you still i appreciate it.'_ Loki smirked to himself. Written at the bottom was another note _'PS: stop being such an ass. -Tory'_ after reading the note Loki smiled a genuine smile and kept the note in his pocket. He then slowly opened the box. He untied the gold ribbon instead of just ripping it off.

Loki scrunched up his nose after seeing the small batch of cookies laying inside the box. He wasn't too fond of overly sweet things. But something in him made him reach out and grab a piece from the box. He bit into it slowly, waiting for the horrid sensation from the sugary treat but instead his silver tongue was met with the cool and not too sweet taste of mint and bitter chocolate. It was a very unique taste but it was a pleasant type of unique and Loki found himself craving for more.

For the last five hours Loki had been reading a pile of documents, an empty box of cookies laid beside him on his desk. Loki looked at his risk watch and found that it was already late. He dropped the documents in his drawer and looked around him. His suit and desk was covered with cookie crumbs leaving an obvious evidence that he had eaten all of tory's special cookies and with a wave of his long and elegant fingers all of the mess had been cleaned up. He looked at his watch again and transported himself at stark tower where he is now a permanent resident. The moment his feet touched the floor of his sleeping quarters Loki immediately started undoing the buttons of his shirt and changing into a more comfortable attire. He put on a pair of pants and a white dress shirt. He then grabbed his coat and his scarf and transported himself at the front of Tony Starks beach residence. He walked to the door and rang the bell. After waiting for five minutes Loki heard a loud thud and a crash coming from somewhere inside before hearing a muffled female voice.

"Im coming..." And suddenly the door opens revealing a certain red headed woman with cerulean blue eyes. A shocked expression was plastered on her perfectly pale face and the pizza hanging from her mouth almost fell out but she caught it with her hands. Her eyes were the size of saucers.

Loki looked at her from head to toe and gave her a mischievous grin.

"Well, i must say i wasn't expecting such a warm welcome. But seeing as though you took the time to dress up or rather should i say _'dress down'_ for me i feel so _flattered_ miss stark" he purred and tory looked down at herself and her current choice of attire.

She was only wearing an over sized button up dress shirt that didn't even reach mid-thigh and a pair of boy shorts that has 'Sexy' written on the back in fat chunky letters.

Oh This ought to be '_interesting' _Loki thought to himself with an amused smirk.

**_AN: okay i know its a very short update but don't worry ill be updating again by tomorrow. And please tell me what you think of this story do far. :))_**


	5. Chapter 5 Tutor!

**Chapter 5. Tutor?!**

I've been happily sitting in my room eating an overly large pizza with extra ham and mushroom wearing nothing but an overly large dress shirt and my sexy black boy shorts when i suddenly heard the doorbell ring. I quickly pressed the button to Jarvis' command system and ordered Jarvis to see who was at the door.

"Hey Jarvis mind seeing who it is for me?"

No response...

"Hello... Jarvis... Yo! Jarvis?!" What the hell? Must be broken. Another ring from the doorbell made me jump from my bed. Uhg.

I grabbed a pizza and stuff it in my mouth in one bite and quickly ran down the stairs not bothering to put on a pair of pants. Oh this better be worth the trouble of leaving my comfy bed.

I ran through the hall way and immediately tripped on my own foot and falling face first on the floor, but not before grabbing on to a large vase. Within seconds it came crashing to the floor and shattered into a million pieces. Oh i hope pepper doesn't notice. Its a good thing it wasn't one of the collectors items that pepper brought in from Africa.

"Im coming" i yelled to the door.

I quickly got up and ignored the broken shards that littered the floor, ill ask Jarvis to clean it up later. I then proceeded to the door and open it widely to see who it was. The moment the doors opened i was hit with the cool air and a pair of intense green eyes that seem to turn icy blue in the light of the moon. My jaw dropped and so did the huge chunks of pizza in my mouth but luckily i was able to cover my mouth with my hands. His face contorted into a devious smirk! My god! I can't believe how hot this '_man_' is.

He _eyed_ me from head to toe and i can't help myself from blushing.

"Well, i must say i wasn't expecting such a _warm_ welcome. But seeing as though you took the time to dress up or rather should i say 'dress down' for me i feel so flattered miss stark" what the hell is Loki talking about- oh crap.. Im done for.

"N-no its not what you think you pervert" i cant believe I'm standing here half _naked_ in front of Loki himself!

Another mischievous grin graced his perfect lips.

"Hmn, and exactly what do '_you_' think i'm thinking miss stark?" He purred in a low voice.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts...

"Never mind, what are you doing here anyways_ 'oh god of mischief'?_" I asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Your father _still_ hasn't told you of our current situation?" He said with a sigh.

"Uh, no? What is all this crap about anyway?" I said annoyed.

"Since you're so eager to know, shall we discuss this matter inside?" He raised one inky brow.

Sigh "fine, come on in" i opened the door wider to give him more space.

He strode to the couch and made himself comfortable. He looked every inch like a godly prince.

"Well then go right ahead and make yourself at home '_sire_'" i rolled my eyes at him

"Call me Loki, but i rather like the sound of that" his grin reached from ear to ear as he leaned back on the black leather couch. I sat on the opposite corner of the couch as far away from him as possible. He looked at me as if contemplating something.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me?" He stayed silent for another moment.

"Hmn.. Such a plain girl and yet.." He stopped mid sentence. I raised an eyebrow at him and gathered my long crimson hair into a pony tail.

"You're father has asked of me to become your _private_ tutor" he said and draped his arm lazily but gracefully on the back of the chair. My mind was swirling and having trouble trying to digest his words.

"Wait, what?! T-tutor?! What do you mean tutor?" I sputtered. "Why do i need a tutor?! I go to an academy for girls. IN ENGLAND! Im only going to be here for another two weeks!" I was starting to go hysterical.

He just looked at me with a smile plastered on his perfectly alabaster face.

"And why you of all people?! I mean i understand that you have godly intelligence and all that superability shit but why you?!" He chuckled at me me and i looked at him as if he is a mad man- which i assure you he was. "Why are you just sitting there and laughing at me? And whats in it for you? Why would you waste your time tutoring me?" I bombarded him with questions.

"Relax stark, ill answer all your inquiries, fret not for you will have your answers" he sighed.

"But i-" i was stopped mid sentence by his long alabaster fingers silencing my lips.

"You talk too much" he said with an annoyed look on his beautiful blue-green eyes.

I gave up and shut my mouth and sat back on the couch.

"As i was saying, first of all i will be your tutor on all subjects. Both academic and non academic. Second, you shall no longer attend to your midgardian institution and third i have my own reasons as to why i agreed to such circumstances." He looked at me with a smirk and i frowned at him. I stuck my tongue out at him .

"Did i ever tell you how much i hate you?" I said to him.

"No. But i'd rather you change your opinion of me now. After all we will be spending 'a lot' of time in each others company" his eyes were so intense. He slithered closer to me and soon i found myself trapped between him and the couch. He leaned down to my ears and whispered "I'm looking forward to our 'lessons'" he smirked and before i can protest he was gone.

I sat there for another moment and then i heard the door slam and then my father and pepper went to the living room.

"Hey pumpkin"

I stared at him and felt red hot anger boiling in me.

"I hate you!" I screamed at him and stormed off to my room.


	6. Chapter 6 sneaking out

Chapter 6.

"Honey, come on! Please come out, you're breaking daddy's heart" tony stark knocked impatiently on tory's door. Ever since she found out about the whole tutor incident she's been locking herself up in her room only coming out to eat or when ever tony wasn't around.

"No! Go away you unfeeling piece of tin can! I hate you!" Tory screamed as she threw pillows and other things at her door. She was mad as hell and not even tony can pacify her tantrums.

"Come on , baby. I'll buy you that new car you've been wishing for..." Tory rolled her eyes at her dad's poor attempts of coaxing her out with shinny cars and expensive clothes. As if shed ever fall for that.

"No! What do you think i am, four?!" Tory quickly opened her window and tied the rope she grabbed from tony's garage earlier onto a post near the wall. The rope was long enough to get her down from her second floor room and onto the back garage. She climbed down the make shift ladder and snuck out. Tory didn't really hate her father, she just felt tricked and betrayed thats all. She knew what he was trying to do, he was trying to teach her a lesson but she wouldn't let him win. Not this time.

Tory walked slowly in the busy new york street. She didn't really have a place in mind. She just went with the flow of the direction people are going. She liked walking around new york in the evening. It was such a busy place yet if you took the time to slow down and just walk around you'll see some really interesting sights. Well the only down side to it is that shes all alone. She had no friends here, all her friends either lived in London or in France.

Tory pondered on her thoughts, too lost in her own mind to notice a man standing in front of her, she bumped into him quite forcefully. The man felt rock solid and she quickly fell backwards. Tory waited for the dreaded fall but it never came. Soon she found herself staring into the most intense blue-green eyes. She gasped. Shed know those cold stormy eyes anywhere. It was Loki, he held her waist supporting her weight. She felt red hot realising that their faces were mere centimetres away.

Why of all people did she have to bump into him! It was like the whole universe was playing a cruel joke and she was the only one who wasn't in on it! Loki smirked at her and all she wanted to do at the moment was take Thor's hammer and bash Loki's brains out! Sorry for the mental image. But she couldn't help it. Why oh why did she have to be punished for all of humanities sins!

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Tory hissed as she jumped from Loki's strong arms. Wow, for a power hungry god with brother issues her sure is cut.

"Well, thats entirely none of your business, miss stark" again that smirk! That smirk will be the death of her, tory frowned at his answer.

"You know what, you right. It is none of my business. Now if you don't mind stepping out of the way, id like to get going and not see your face!" She retorted. Suddenly his eyes turned as cold as ice. It made her shiver.

"You'd do well to learn some manners, specially in my presence, mortal!" His eyes was blazing with a blue fire that made her burn yet left her frozen. But she wasn't gonna back down. Not to him.

"Not when you don't have one either! Now step out of the way and just go to hell" she said with a hiss. Her breath streamed from her mouth like white smoke.

"Already been there, quite the tourist spot you know" his mischievous grin made his eyes glimmer. Tory walked briskly away from him but he followed her none the less. She tried going through throngs of busy people in hopes of loosing him but he remained just a step behind her.

"Why the hell are you fallowing me?!" She yelled as she turned around briskly, her hair whipping behind her like a dash of flames.

"No particular reason. I take it you want me to stop?" He said with a smile playing at the corner of his perfect lips. 'God! He's handsome!' Tory thought and immediately slapped herself mentally for thinking like that.

"Yes! Please just leave me alone" she sighed.

"Well too bad, i've never been good at following orders. I like to give them out rather than obey them" he said and he took hold of her hand and started dragging her the opposite direction.

"Uh, what do you think you're doing?" She asked a confused as he effortlessly guided them out of the massive throngs of people walking down the street.

"I am taking you somewhere i think you'd clearly enjoy" he said as a devious smirk crossed his features.

"Oh no, there is no way in hell that i'm letting you take me anywhere" she hissed as she planted her heel on the ground. But he was far too strong for her to match.

"Don't worry love, where we are going is no where near hell" he smirked and pulled her close to him. He held the small of her back pressing her closer towards him until they were flushed together. "Hold on" he said and tory's eyes immediately widened.

"To what?!" She yelled but he only gave her a weird look and her brain suddenly realised what he meant and she held on to him for dear life. Suddenly her surrounding started spinning in fast circles and wind started blowing like a hurricane. She gripped Loki's shirt tighter, threatening to rip the fabric from his body. Not that she didn't want to see him half naked. She cursed herself as she blushed furiously at the thought.

Suddenly the wind stopped almost to a cold passing breeze. "You can open your eyes now" Loki said huskily and slowly tory cracked an eyelid revealing sapphire blue irises. She took in the sight before her with an audible gasp.

"It's absolutely magnificent!" She breathed.


End file.
